


Reminiscing

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Robert and Aaron remember their first kiss.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a happy future in which Robert and Aaron are together.
> 
> There is no mention of Rebecca or Seb, so according to personal taste, the reader may imagine they never existed; that they have both left Emmerdale; that Seb was not Robert's, or whatever you prefer!
> 
> Nor is there mention of Alex, of course.

Robert pushed his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he saw his warm breath in the cold air. Neither of them realised it, but he and Aaron mirrored each other perfectly as they walked casually down the road towards the café in companionable silence, both with their hands in pockets, feet in step with each other, unsmiling but content expressions on their faces.

Robert had missed this for so long. The two of them together, strong, united against whatever the world could throw at them. They walked in to the café together.

‘You get us a seat, I’ll order’, Robert said, and went to the counter as Aaron plonked himself in an empty armchair.

A few minutes later, Robert returned and sat in the seat opposite. Aaron was frowning as he chewed on a fingernail. ‘You look deep in thought…’ Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert and smiled. ‘Actually, I was just thinking about you and me, and that first time we kissed. In the layby, next to your car’

‘Yes, I do remember where it was, thanks.’ Robert teased. Aaron chuckled. ‘I was just thinking about your pathetic excuse for calling me out – saying you’d broken down when the car was obviously fine… When did you come up with your evil scheme to seduce me?’

Robert smiled back. They’d never really discussed that day since, and there were so many things about that time that Robert preferred to forget, such as the fact he was married, having an affair, in denial about his feelings for Aaron… But he remembered that kiss, for sure. 

He sat back in his chair. ‘You know I fancied you straight away’, he smirked. ‘Well, from the time Ross stole my car and I caught you both with it. You were so arrogant, so pushy and aggressive. I loved it.’ He lowered his voice slightly. ‘It was a real turn on actually’. Aaron blushed lightly and cleared his throat as Bob arrived with their coffees. 

‘Here you go boys’, he said, warm and friendly as always. ‘Cheers Bob’, said Aaron, not breaking eye contact with Robert. 

‘I never though it would go anywhere, and then a few weeks later, you told me you were gay.’ Robert continued. ‘Well, then I knew I had to have you, it was just a matter of coming up with a plan of attack.’

‘That’s when you first called me a dirty little grease monkey’, Aaron said ‘You always were such a charmer…’

‘I said that before you said you were gay’, Robert interrupted. ‘I wasn’t flirting, I was trying to rile you up’.

‘Can’t always tell the difference with you’ Aaron smirked. 

Robert laughed and took a sip of his Americano. 

‘Anyway, I knew I had to get you on your own,’ he went on, ‘…and I needed to surprise you. I couldn’t let anyone see us, and if I’d tried a subtle approach, you might have turned me down. So I had the idea to call you out for a breakdown. I was intending to be a bit more smooth, and win you over with flattery and my handsome good looks…, but when you started walking off, I couldn’t let you go. My instincts took over and I just grabbed you and kissed you, and prayed to God you’d go along with it.’

‘Weren’t you nervous? About how I’d react?’ Aaron asked. ‘I mean I could’ve just turned you down..’

Robert grinned. ‘No chance’.

‘Pff… I could’ve done.’ Aaron shrugged. ‘And I could’ve told everyone. Spilled your secret.’

‘I never thought you’d do that.’ Robert was serious again. ‘But yeah, I was incredibly nervous, my heart was pounding in my chest. I didn’t know what you’d do, but I just felt, I dunno, I felt so drawn to you. I thought that if you could feel the connection between us too… I hoped that if I kissed you, maybe you’d feel the same way, feel the electricity that I could feel every time I was near you. There was just something there, Aaron, something I couldn’t explain. But I was pretty confident you wouldn’t tell anyone. I already knew you were a decent bloke, too decent to blab someone else’s secret.’

Aaron stared into Robert’s eyes. ‘I did feel it,’ he said softly. ‘I mean, I was shocked when I realised what you’d called me out for, and I didn’t think of you like that before. I hated you, I thought you were a smug, stuck up prick...’

Robert smirked again, apparently amused by this description. ‘But just before you kissed me…’ Aaron went on. ‘…when you stepped towards me and you said ‘I’m not messing you around’, …well, that’s when I felt something. That’s when I wanted you to kiss me. And when you did…’ he smiled. ‘I wanted you so much.’

They looked at each other for a moment, and drank their coffees. Then Robert said, ‘That kiss was everything I’d hoped and more. Even then, I could already feel myself falling for you. That’s why I backed off. It scared me, how much I felt for you… how much I wanted you.’

Aaron leant forwards and put his hand on Robert’s knee. ‘I wanted you as well’, he said.

Robert sighed. ‘Before we kissed, I just wanted to have sex with you. I thought you’d be another meaningless conquest, a great shag, but nothing more.’ He smiled grimly. ‘I was an idiot. I knew I was in trouble from that day, but I couldn’t keep away. I always came back for more.’

Aaron squeezed Robert’s knee. ‘You were a mess.’ He said simply. ‘But I’m so glad you called me out that day, despite all the shit we’ve been through since then. We’ve come a long way, and I love you, Robert.’

He leaned closer, and pressed his lips against Robert’s. Robert closed his eyes and kissed back, parting his lips to let the tip of Aaron’s tongue in…

‘Ugh, pack that in will you, lads. My breakfast’ll come back up if you carry on like that’ came a voice behind them.

‘Fuck off Ross’, Aaron said loudly, not moving or looking away, but moving his hand up Robert’s leg as they carried on kissing.

As they eventually broke apart, Robert glanced over to where Ross now sat down, flicking through a tabloid. ‘I suppose we should thank him really.’ He said. 

‘You what?’ Aaron looked puzzled. 

‘Ross’, Robert went on, ‘If he hadn’t stolen my car, who knows whether we’d ever have got it on…’

Aaron shrugged. ‘Speaking of getting it on, shall we go back home?’ He winked, lasciviously.

Robert laughed. ‘C’mon then, my dirty little grease monkey’  
They both drained their mugs, picked up their jackets and hurried out of the café.


End file.
